l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Vyrna (CrimsonFlameWielder)/Math
Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 2 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Revenant *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: common, choice of one other *Skill bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Dark Reaping: You have the dark reaping power. *Undead: You are considered an undead creature for the purpose of effects that relate to the undead keyword. You are also considered a living creature. (Technically not RAW, but I think being a Vampire should negate this last sentence...) *Past life: Select a race other than revenant. You are also considered a member of that race for the purpose of meeting prerequisites, such as feat or paragon path prerequisites. *Unnatural Vitality: When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer and are subjected to the dying condition, you can choose to be dazed, instead of falling unconscious. You make death saving throws as normal, and if you fail one, you fall unconscious instead of being dazed. Class Features Vampire *Blood Drinker: You gain the blood drinker power (see summary tab for details) *Blood is Life: Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to you can willingly lose one healing surge to allow you to regain hit points equal to your bloodied value. You regain hit points equal to your bloodied value. If you end a short rest with more healing surges than your usual number of healing surges fo the day, you lose any healing surges beyond that number, but regain all your hit points. *Child of Night: You gain the following benefits and weaknesses: **You are an undead creature. You are unaffected by anything that affects only living creatures. You don't need to breathe, which means you are immune to suffocation. You also don't age. Unlike most undead, you do need to sleep. **You have darkvision. **You have resist 5 necrotic. **You have vulnerable 5 radiant. **If you end your turn in direct sunlight and lack a protective covering such as a cloak or other heavy clothing, you take 5 radiant damage (plus additional damage from your radiant vulnerability) from the sunlight, and you are weakened (save ends). If you drop below 1 hit point from this damage, you are instantly destroyed. *Enduring Soul: While you are bloodied, you gain regeneragion equal to your Charisma modifier. If you take radiant damage, your regeneration does not function until the end of your next turn. *Hidden Might: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of your vampire powers and vampire paragon path powers. the bonus equals your Charisma modifier. The bonus increases to 2 + Cha mod at 5th level, 4+ Cha mod at 15th level, and 6 + Cha mod at 25th level. *Swarm of Shadows: You gain the swarm of shadows power (see summary tab for details) *Vampiric Reflexes: You gain a +2 shield bonus to AC while you are wearing cloth armor or no armor and aren't using a shield. Character Background and Theme Background: Isle of the Laughing Gallows: Gaolers project an aura of confidence as a way of life, +1 to bluff checks; in addition, +4 to any athletics checks when on a ship, sailboat or other seafaring vessel when it's in the water. Theme: Mercenary: *Level 1: You gain the takedown strike power (see summary tab for details). *Level 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Intimidate checks and Streetwise checks. *Level 10: While you are bloodied, you gain a +1 power bonus to all defenses. Feats *Level 1: Superior Implement Training (Iron ki focus) (PHB3) Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Goblin Vyrna has the following situational skill bonuses: *Stealth: While not moving, Vyrna has a +2 bonus to Stealth checks (Camouflaged Clothing) *Stealth: +1 bonus to Stealth checks to move quietly (Footpads) *Thievery: +2 bonus to Thievery checks to open a lock or to disable a trap. Powers Powers Known *At-Will - 1st Level **Dark Beckoning (Vampire) **Taste of Life (Vampire) **Vampire Slam (Vampire) *Encounter - 1st Level **Blood Drinker (Vampire) **Dark Reaping (Revenant) **Takedown Strike (Mercenary) *Daily - 1st Level **Swarm of Shadows